A Hyuga Wedding
by i.like.frozen.peaches
Summary: Neji's getting married, yay! right? WRONG, it's not to his girlfriend, Tenten, who is heartbroken from the news, but she finds solace in a certain arrogant, slightly less emotionless protege. SusuTen, uber CRACK!


**A/N- Omg I was bored shitless today reading some NejiTen fics and a sudden realization came over me, Neji is kinda boring and emotionless, so I start reading some of those rare SasuTen crack fics, and man I just love those so much, and then I came up with a brilliant one-shot, I didn't even plan it, it is just like flowing from my fingertips it's like it has a mind of its own. So with out further ado, more of this stuff I keep barfing up that I call a story.**

**PS: Just cus you don't like the couple doesn't you have to be a bitch about it, I wrote this cus honestly this couple is rlly cute, it may be crack but it's cute, so if you're a NejiTen fan and hate this story soully for that reason, dont R&R, because i have gotten like 5 reviews complaining about that and its not cool, plez i mean i clearly said in the summary that it's a SasuTen fic, go to hell reviewers. Ever heard of DON'T LIKE DON'T READ?**

**Disclaimer**-**I do not own Naruto or any characters used from Naruto.**

* * *

"Hey Neji, what's up," Tenten said, kissing her boyfriend of two years.

"We need to talk…" He said very un-originally.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Not exactly…"

"Not exactly? What the fuck Neji, everyone knows 'we need to talk' means 'I'm dumping you', just like 'it's not you it's me' really means that 'yes it really is you'."

"Ok before I tell you this I just want to let you know that I will all ways love you, but…"

"But…?"

"I'm getting married."

"Too…?"

"Hinata."

"Ummm, eww much."

"It's not like it was ether of our choices, my uncle decided, and you know how much I owe to him, if it wasn't for him I would have been an orphan… well actually I would still have a father, but that's not the point. But I guess this is goodbye, for now anyways."

"Goodbye Neji," The kissed for the last time, the kiss was full of longing and sadness (Like Chuck and Blair's kiss at the end of season 2 episode 8 of gossip girl), and he left.

Tenten was numb, she didn't realize she was walking until she reached a dead end. She was at a lake on a dock and she wasn't alone.

Everyone's favorite dog nin looked up. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

Tenten was having trouble forming words, "C-can I s-s-sit?"

"Knock yourself out," They sat like that for a long time, "So I'm guessing you heard?" She managed to nod, he put an arm around her. Over the past few years they had grown close through dating the cousins. She looked at him, he was staring at something on the other side of the lake, she followed his gaze. On the dock opposite them Shikamaru and Temari were walking hand in hand, she suddenly stopped and pushed him into the lake. He then used his shadow-possession technique and made her jump in too, they laughed and splashed each other. "Those two really are lucky, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Tenten sighed, if only life wasn't such a bitch.

"Ok so I gotta go walk Akamaru," Kiba said after another long silence, he gave her a quick squeeze, "Don't worry it can only get better, right?"

And of course he was.

Tenten sat there on the dock until all she could see were dark silhouettes and the reflection of the moon on the lake. It felt strange to her that she had not cried a single tear over this, but the season finale of 'Glee' had her balling her eyes out when Vocal Adrenalin had won and New Direction was almost shut down.

She was so numb that she didn't notice the ever-looming presence until it was right behind her. "Hello," she said it so clearly it surprised her.

"Hi, no offence but what are you doing here, this is kind of my spot," she vaguely recognized the voice, but couldn't place it, than she saw what looked like a chicken ass blocking the moon.

"Sasuke?"

"Smart girl," he smirked, well she couldn't see him smirk but she knew he did.

"Wait, I may not be thinking strait right now, but aren't you a traitor who almost killed a lot of my friends?"

"No I just made a mistake, granted it was a big mistake which lead to more smaller but still big mistakes, but just like everyone else it took Naruto to make me realize what I really did." He sat down next to her, and for the first time she could clearly make out his face.

"What happened to you eye?" His eye had been heavily bandaged, he chuckled to himself.

"Why don't I just tell you my whole story from my last battle with Naruto?"

"Sure," She knew that much, hell the whole village knew that much.

"After I tried to kill my former team, again… I wanted more power, so I went and did one of the most stupid deranged things someone could do, I stole my dead brothers eye." He paused, expecting her to gasp or show some sort of exclamation, she didn't so he continued, "I felt the need for a more powerful weapon. I went to a volcano to try and procure obsidian, but slipped and fell, I managed to grab on to a small ledge on the way down, I sat on that ledge for what felt like a lifetime. And I knew I was going to die, ether the lava would rise or I would starve, luckily I had water, but not enough. Anyways while I was on that ledge I had… regrets, I realized that my 'clan loyalty' and the things I had done because of that were things my clan would have disowned me for. Abandoning my village, killing my brother, almost killing my friends. And there were other things I regretted, like never having a girlfriend, never having sex, and never telling Naruto he was my best friend. Then, after what I now know was only three days someone dropped a ladder for me. Of course it was Naruto, in the end he kept his promise and brought me back. Not that Sakura really cared in the end, she still loved him. And so they became a couple and I was ostracized, everyone may treat me nice to my face but i can hear them whispering. And every night I come here just to be alone." He finished. She just stared at the moon in the lake.

After a long while she finally spoke, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, you're the only person who's stuck around me long enough to hear what I have to say, so thank you,"

"You never told me what happened to your eye…"

"Oh, when I came back they found my old eye and I asked them to switch it back."

"Oh." And then she started to cry.

Sasuke was a little taken aback by this and he wasn't quite sure how to handle this, but his instincts took over and made him wrap his arms around her, and she cried. She cried until his shoulder was drenched. When her sobs finally subdued into silent tears, he asked, "What's wrong?" in a manor that suggested he had no idea what he was doing.

"My boyfriend is marrying his cousin, but I feel so shallow when you're problems are so much worse," she burst into sobs again.

He just sat with her, they sat there well after midnight, it wasn't until the moon was at the far side of the lake that she stopped.

"I'm so sorry you had to see me like that," She apologized.

"It's cool, it's nice to have someone to talk to, and when I say talk I don't mean yell at me for screwing up everyone's life."

"I don't think you screwed up everyone's life. I actually think you made mine better," She smiled for the first time since she found out about the wedding, "I better go…"

"Ok," He felt sad to see her leave, "Tenten? I'm getting my bandages taken off in the morning, after that do you maybe wanna go get something to eat?"

She thought about it, "Ok, I'd like that a lot," well you know what they say, if it doesn't work out with one arrogant emotionless hot protégé get a arrogant slightly less emotionless hot protégé.

One month later

*knock*knock

Tenten opened the door, she was wearing Sasuke's button down which went to about mid thigh (They had just gotten back from Shikamaru and Temari's wedding), "Hello?"

"Hi…" Neji said

"Oh, uh, hey Neji…"

"Did I interrupt something," He obviously did seeing as she was in a guys dress shirt and only one of her buns was up.

"Uh actually you kinda did…"

"Well I'm really sorry…" Wow this is awkward for Neji.

"Soooo, what did you want?"

"Oh, yeah, I just came to tell you that Hinata and Kiba eloped." (**A/N:YAY!**)

"Wow, good for them!" Tenten was truly happy for her friends, "So I know this is the part where we were suppose to run off together and live happily every after…"

"But…?"

"I never said 'but'"

"But there is a but." He said this as a statement not a question.

"Yeah there is." She admitted, "…but I found somebody else, and there will always be a part of me that loves you, but I had to accept the fact that we aren't meant to be together. And I don't think I can go through that again." A single tear rolled down her cheek, he wiped it away.

"Ok," He said sadly, "Can you tell me who he is?"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Do you love him,"

She nodded, "More than anything else in the world,"

"That's good enough for me," He gave her a quick hug and left.

She stood in the doorway and watched him walk away. After he disappeared she went back into the bedroom to finish what she started, and jumped on the waiting Uchiha.

"I love you," he said nuzzling into her neck.

"I love you too," and she knew that was all she would ever need.

**A/N: Plez R&R! I really needed to get that out of my system, I luv these two but its so crack I gotta luv NejiTen just cus it makes sense and everyone else likes it. But anyways I'm thinking of writing a sequel about what happens after Kiba and Hinata elope.**


End file.
